Dos palabras
by caritademanga
Summary: Oneshot. Quería hacer tantas cosas... Y decirte dos palabras.


**Dos palabras**

* * *

-¡Que haces! Habíamos dicho que nada de heridos. 

-No te preocupes. Pronto dejará de serlo.

Intento incorporarme. Pero no puedo. El dolor es insoportable y la sangre se escapa de mi cuerpo rápidamente.

-No te muevas- oigo que alguien me dice. Creo que es uno de esos tipos. Pero no lo sé. Su voz me llega distorsionada. – Verás como te recuperás.- Noto como hace presión sobre mi pecho para parar la hemorragia. Pero he visto demasiadas películas como para saber como acabaré. Y no soy tonto. Noto como se acerca. Me viene a buscar.

¿Cómo he acabado así? Si hoy a sido un día como cualquier otro. Me he levantado temprano para ir ha hacer mi entrenamiento matutino, tras el cual, regresar a casa y ducharme me he ido hacia la preparatoria. Por el camino me he dormido y sin querer he estado a punto de atropellar a varias personas. Entre ellas al do'aho. Nuestra primera pelea del día. En clase me he dormido y me han echado al pasillo. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la lección sea tan aburrida? Mejor, así seguiré la siesta en la terraza. Y el entrenamiento como cualquier otro. Calentamiento. Insultos con el do'aho. Un partido de práctica. Pelea con el do'aho. Nada nuevo. Quizás el que se me rompiera una de mis deportivas era una señal de que algo iba a ocurrir. O simplemente una mala pasada del destino. Con la idea de comprarme otras zapatillas me dirigía a la tienda. Pero no llevaba dinero y en casa no tenía suficiente. Así que no me quedó otro remedio que cambiar el rumbo de mi bicicleta y dirigirme al banco. Sólo tenía que sacar un poco de dinero. Una operación simple. En cinco minutos podía volver a estar en la calle. Pero ya no volveré a verla. Mientras esperaba mi turno unos tipos encapuchados entraron con armas y nos reunieron a todas las personas que había en ese momento.

-Si nadie se mueve no pasará nada.- el atracador parecía nervioso. Aun no sé que ha pasado exactamente. Un ruido. Un empleado intentando pulsar la alarma. No lo sé. Un movimiento brusco al coger como rehén a ese niña que lloraba. Su madre gritando su nombre. El atracador apuntándola. Yo empujándola a un lado. Y un dolor que quemaba en mi pecho.

-Vamos... di algo. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Quin...ce.- "Sólo es un niño" oigo que alguien dice.

-No te preocupes. Pronto te curarán y dejará de doler.

Dolor... Ya no lo noto. Sólo siento una gran presión sobre el pecho. Me cuesta respirar. Una arcada recorre mi esófago y la sangre sale expulsada de mi boca. La vista se me nubla. Los sonidos me llegan tan lejanos... Ya casi no los reconozco.

-Toma. Hazlo para que no sufra.

-...-

-Aunque lo atendieran ahora no se salvaría.

Cada vez me cuesta más mantener los ojos abiertos. No quiero ver la muerte a lacara. Pero al cerrarlos no la veo a ella. Te veo a ti. Y el miedo se va.

Recuerdo como nos conocimos. Estábamos en la terraza del instituto. Yo acababa de pelear con los matones de tercero. Recuerdo que me preguntaste mi nombre. Y cuando te lo dije te abalanzaste sobre mi para golpearme. Así empezó nuestra relación. Si se puede llamar así. Pensé que eras un do'aho. Y más al conocer los motivos por los que me odias. Pero tu me llamaste la atención desde que hiciste el uno contra uno con Akagi. Tenías potencial y deseé saber hasta donde podías llegar. Sin darme cuenta empecé a observar tus movimientos. A darte consejos durante los partidos. A ver más allá de la persona escandalosa que todos ven. A descifrar tu mirada. Deseaba que llegará la hora del entrenamiento para volverte a ver. Para oír tu voz. Sentir tu piel sobre mi piel. Aunque sólo nos peleábamos e insultábamos. Pero me daba igual, porque durante esos momentos yo era tu centro de atención. Sólo tú hacías que saliera de mi apatía.

Por favor. Cójeme fuerte. No me dejes con ella a solas.

Estoy cansado.

Quería hacer tantas cosas... Vencer a Sendoh. Convertirme en el mejor jugador de básquet de Japón. Ir a los Estados Unidos. Y decirte dos palabras. Sólo dos palabras.

Cada vez tengo más frío.

Sólo dos...

Un ruido sordo.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

* * *

n/a: Sólo espero que le haya gustado a alguien. El siguiente capítulo de Seis Meses está en proceso. Hasta pronto! (espero) 


End file.
